We Will Love Again
by I'm just me Okay
Summary: What if Jack hadn't kidnapped Anna? Let's see how far Anna will go to protect Blip. A One Shot. Rated M for a Reason.


**An: This is my first Fifty Fanfiction. So tell me what you think?**

I lay sprawled out on the couch of my new apartment. My stomach sticking into the air as Blip kicks me. I sigh lifting myself. Walking toward my closet pulling on one of the many shift maternity dresses that Kate had bought me. God how did my life get so fucked. Why do I have to fucking love him? _Because he's ...Christian Grey_ my subconscious whispers as I pull on a pair of flats. I make my way to the door grabbing my purse. I'm out the door. I walk swiftly toward the parking lot of my building. I reach it quickly. God today was the day I see him again. That beautiful face. And my scalp prickles at the very idea. I don't know if I can do this. But my lawyer insisted on this because Christian wouldn't sign the divorce papers . The stubborn bastard. God I hate him. _You love him_. That nagging bitch laughs at me from her lawn chair where she's working on her tan. I sigh again, slipping into my car. A Prius. I couldn't be in the cars he had given me. That would just be torture. I speed toward Hankley and Granderson Law offices. I jump out after parking making my way to the entrance. I arrive on the right floor and the receptionist eyes me before leading me to a conference room. Christian was sitting but as he sees me he shoots up onto his feet.

"Anna." He gasped staring at my protruding stomach. I'm only 5 months but it's pretty noticeable. I take a seat next to my Lawyer. I finally notice Christian team of Lawyers. 8 men, 7 of which are blonde except for one which is a red head. They all scrutinize me. As it to say "This is her". I'm pregnant for god sake I don't need these assholes judging me. So fucking what I didn't put on make-up. I'm making a person over here.

"Christian." I acknowledge. "You look well." Though this was untrue he had huge bags as if he hadn't had a proper night of sleep since…. I stop myself. I don't want to go there. Because if I go there I'm gonna cry and I can't show weakness because he'll take advantage of that. But not because he's a bad person but because he loves me and wants to be with me...But it's not just me anymore.

"Fuck Anna. No I don't. Gah I can't sleep. I can't think. I can't function…" He trailed off pulling his hair as he leaned his head in his hand. Oh what those hands have do where they have been. Places only he had ever been. God he's perfect. A tall blonde walk by. God there are so many blondes here. I sigh and as the women enters asking if anyone wanted something drink. God I'm hungry.

"Do you have anything to eat?" I asked looking at her hopefully. Her eyes immediately drift me my stomach. And she smiles.

"What would you like, Mrs. Grey? A sandwich, a Donut?"

"A donut would be lovely and umm do you have pickles?" God I always wanted pickles. Christian is staring at me with those eyes. So full of pain and it takes everything in me not to leap over and hug him close. God I love him but Blip. I have to think of Blip. e doesn't want to be a father and I can't force him to.

"What is the purpose of this meeting?" I asked looking into Christian stiffly, I can't do this it's so hard. He's so hurt. God he's hurt. I've only ever seen him this way once... When he asked me to marry him...Then his eyes are hard. He's about to do something I know it.

"I won't let you do this." He glares at me. Folding his arms over his chest. Like the fucking child he is. God he is so juvenile. Does he seriously think him being stubborn is going to prevent me from divorcing him. God Christian. How old are you?!

"You're not my father, you're my husband." _And soon you won't even be that_ my subconscious whispers.

"I will not allow you to do this to us." He continues to glare his arms flexing and clenching his jaw. Oh he's so sexy.

"You don't have to allow me to do anything." I snort now I'm angry at this bastard. He thinks he can get whatever he want because he has money. Well news flash for you Christian I can't be bought.

"I won't sign and thats the end of it." He growls standing and looming over me. Everyone in the room is staring wide eyed at him. Jenna my lawyer shifts in front of me thinking he was going to hit me. But I know Christian wouldn't hit me in front of them and not on my face.

"You know what, Christian. Fuck you, you tell me you don't want the baby. That you won't love him but here you are acting as if he isn't a part of this. We are a package deal. In case you didn't notice he's inside of me." I spit this at him pointing my stomach. He hand reaches out and he grabs my arm pulling me too him so we are nose to nose.

"You are mine." He growls. God he's intoxicating. And I can't breathe. I can't think. My fifty. His hand slips onto my belly and blip kicks his hand. "See even he knows. You belong with and to me." I'm leaning across the table. I pushing against his chest pushing him off me with all the strength I had ,which admittedly is not much, finally he let go and I sat in my seat. Jesus this man. Lets be honest I'd probably have let him fuck me on the table if blip hadn't kicked and reminded me of the reason I'm here. All his lawyers eyes are wide with surprise at our encounter. Christian ignore them and glares me. The women comes with 3 full pickles and 2 donuts. God yes. I take one of the donuts biting into it moaning. Jesus this shit is good. I look up to Christian his eyes are dark. He aroused and that does thing to me. Oh god I want him.

"Are we going to discuss the matter at hand?" The blonde one asked his voice breaking the tense silence.

"What is there to discuss? Mr. Grey is an arrogant asshole who picks fights with _pregnant_ women." Jenna said simply. God I love her she is so fucking cool. Suddenly tear fill my eyes. Shes so wonderful and a tear slips out of me eyes. She fishes into her purse giving me a tissue knowing the deal. I was full of hormones and they made me extremely emotional all the time.

"No one speaks to me like that." He growls standing. He glares at her. "I'm a very powerful man Ms and you'd do well to remember that. You have already pissed me off helping my wife divorce me." She looks down. Damn it. This man intimidates them all. It needs to be me. I need to fight him.

"Christian, if you touch her career. So help me god…I'll…." I had no words what could I do to this man. And he laughs humorlessly.

"Leave me. Ripped my heart out and stomp on it. Destroy me. Take the only thing that ever made me happy. Steal my child from me. I am nothing Anna a shell of a man. I have nothing that you can take. You already took everything." His eyes fill with tears. Jesus.

"I didn't take anything that I didn't have a right to." I glare at him. God I just need… I need him.

"You left just like I always thought you would . Broke every promise that you made to me. Did you build me up just to destroy me in the end?" Tears are streaming down his face and they begin to hit the table as he looks toward it. Jesus. He's crying in front of all these people. I have to protect him and without thinking on instinct, I have to save him from himself as always.

"Out all of you out." I shout and they all scramble to their feet scurrying out of the room. As the last one leaves he closes the door behind him locking it. God knows why. I ignore the and turn to my fifty.

"Christian." My hand involuntarily finds its place on his chest and he grabs me pulling me between him and the table.

"You told me you'd never leave me. That you would always love me." The tears stopped and he glares at me.

"You told me that you wouldn't see her. You told me that you didn't love our child." Tears are streaming down my face and he pulls me to him. Crushing me to his chest.

"I'm scared Anna. I know I'm gonna be a horrible father." He chokes into my hair. I moved my hands and stroked his back.

"No baby, you always do this. You doubt yourself. I know that you are gonna be the most wonderful father to him. And he's gonna grow up and be just like you." I said clearly to him. I love you. Christian. God I love you so much.

"God Anna I love you so much. I want to give you everything. I love you so fucking much. I'll do anything. But what if I don't love him." He choke the last words into my hair.

"You will I promise. You love me, right?"

"More than anything Anastasia."

"Think of him as a part of me."

"Okay, Anna. I'm sorry. I'm so sorry, Baby. Will you stop this?" He pulls me tighter. Almost too tight against his chest.

"Yes Christian." He lifts me and set me on the table. He quickly makes work of my dress throwing it somewhere in the room.

"I want to spank the shit out of you. But I need to fuck you. It's been too long." He growls in my ear. And everything clenches inside me. It has been too long god I need him. The pregnancy is making me really horny and I had started pleasuring myself but it wasn't enough. It's weird he knows my body better than I do. "I need to know, has there been anyone else?" He groaned into my neck ripping of my panties and unbuckling his jeans. My favorite grey flannel ones. He slipped them down just so that his cock sprang out. The he grabbed me pulling me to the edge of the table. And he pushes into me. And oh god.

"Christian!" I scream through my head back. Fucking shit. He's so deep and big. It's almost been 4 months.

"Anna has anyone else been inside you?" He growls punctuating this by sliding out and slamming back into me. Fuck.

"No, no one but you Christian." I screamed. I move my hand from there place behind me and rest them on his shoulder squeezing and pulling him close. He slip deeper into me.

"Fuck Baby. You so fucking tight." He growled. And he pulls out slowing and slams back into me making me scream.

"Christian." I gasp. My nails dig into his shoulder as my climax builds. I can't hold on. This is the longest I've gone without since losing my virginity.

"It's been so long….fuck Anna. Cum for me." He growls and that sends me over the edge and my nails sink into his skin. Fuck. My mouth fell open and my head falls back as my orgasm rips through me.

"Jesus, Anna." He watches me and then he lets go cuming deep inside me. He groans leaning his hands onto the table. "I missed you so much baby. My family thought you were divorcing me to take my money. Everyone is very angry with you." He groans.

"I told you it was never about the money. It's about the baby." I look into his grey eyes and he nods grasping my hands.

"I know but they wouldn't listen to me. I told them that you wouldn't take the money. Why didn't you want the money Anna?" He glares at me pulling out of me making me groan. And tucking himself into his jeans.

"Because I don't want your money. Money pays the rent. It doesn't make me happy. And I can take care of myself. I'm still mad at you for transferring all that money into my account."

"I needed to know that you were taken care of. I want you to have everything you ever wanted"

"Okay. Let's go home."

**An: Soooo what do you think. Did you like it. Should I write some more.**

**Thank for reading. **

**Review **


End file.
